(1) Field of the Invention
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
The disclosure and prior art relates to dressing devices and more particularly pertains to a new dressing device for facilitating a dressing to be retained on a catheter when a surgical drape is removed from a patient.